fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Botfly
Botfly is one of Snapper's Generals. Appearance Botfly is a large, hunched over human botfly. He uses two of his limbs as legs and the other two as arms, although his forelegs are often used to brace him upright, giving him a pseudo-quadrupedal posture at times. Under normal circumstances his body is primarily dark brown with a yellowish-tan head. His cybernetics are metallic, with the robotic eye being red. However, after immediately hatching his exoskeleton is still soft and has a pale yellowish-whitish hue to it. This will only last a few hours before hardening. Personality Botfly is a sociopath, with no remorse for others who he is not in direct alignment to. He revels in bending higher lifeforms to his will, forcing them to do his dirty work for him. He sees them as little more than an ends to a mean, and effectively armor to protect himself in combat. He gets noticeably aggravated when forced to pupate into adulthood, which causes him to lose this coveted ability, and seems to hold a personal grudge against the being(s) that caused him to reach his imago state. This is assuaged upon his installing control chips in his palm that he could inject into foes to control remotely. This is later upgraded to allow him to release tiny, mosquito-like drones that can inject the chips into targets discreetly over a distance. Abilities In his larval stage, Botfly is able to possess various mammalian species by burrowing in behind the back of their neck, effectively possessing them. Should he fail to defeat his foes in the body of his slave, he can immediately hatch into his imago stage. After gaining cybernetic enhancements, his strength is increased and two of his legs are bladed. He also gains the ability to receive transmissions through an antenna. His left eye also gains a heads-up display. His cyborg hand can inject control chips into opponents through a retractable needle in the palm, which he can use to take possession of targets again. These are controlled via the antenna on his head. Relationships thumb|Original concept of Botfly. As one of Snapper's generals, he has direct contact with not only the crazed click beetle Snapper himself, but also with his other generals: Psyllopsis the jumping plant louse, Diver the diving beetle, Boater the backswimmer, and Boatman the water boatman. He is also associated with Snapper's champion, Anthrax as well as both Drone (and later, Drone II) and Hornet. He is often found in direct conflict with the BUGS rebellion force, consisting of the leader Cicada (and later, Cicada II) the red ants Anty, Armored, and Aunty Ant; Bee-Host the bee parasite; Drugbust the drugstore beetle; Fuscus; Jewel the glowworm; Mole Cricket; Supercycle the whirligig beetle; Inchworm; and Mealy the mealybug. In certain universes, the rebellion also contains Grounder the dragonfly and Beezertl the sage cricket. In Long Story alone, he also has a rivalry with the Loranches Rehan Goto and Chawan Donburi and the dream demon Serenity Krueger. He has no connection to Carabid or Dytiscus, neither of which are associated with Snapper. Background History Plenty of Space For Monsters A human-sized Botfly appears randomly in Monster Space, but especially can be found appearing in the Hivelands. He can also be summoned by an encounter with Elmeras, the Bug Queen. Surviving the Dangerous Wilds Botfly appears sparingly in this pseudo-sequel to Monster Space. In it, he can still appear in infested hiveland areas and as a champion for Elmeras, the Bug Queen, but he can also be found randomly when killing mammal creatures, bursting from their necks and quickly growing to full height. After one defeat, his normal appearance will no longer occur and he will only show up as a cyborg, though his encounter rate will increase by a significant amount from then on as he seeks "revenge". Sometimes it is easy to tell what animal he has possessed, as the list includes normally passive critters, which will become aggressive if he has taken them over. A Long Story In this game, Botfly appears during the first chapter in the game's seventh subchapter, entitled "War on Bugs". After Rehan Goto, Chawan Donburi, and Serenity Krueger get shrunk by a witch's curse, they join an insect rebellion. Their first mission is to free the resistance's communications relay, Beezertl, who has been taken hostage by a group of the insane click beetle Snapper's minions. Although they seemingly successfully sneak their way through to the relay, they are suddenly blocked by a large mouse. Defeating the creature, Botfly emerges violently from its neck, revealing himself as the commander of the possessed rodent and showing himself ready to continue the fight. Luckily for the party, his recent emergence has left his exoskeleton weak. The relay is freed and Botfly is left heavily wounded but still alive. With Beezertl rescued, the team take up a second mission to secure the food supply lines from Psyllopsis, another one of Snapper's generals. Joining Drugbust, they rescue their ally Fuscus after knocking Psyllopsis unconscious. However, before the rebels can spray down the area with insecticide and kill off the villainous insects, Botfly reappears, now cybernetically enhanced as the injuries he sustained with weakened state left him permanently damaged. He is carrying in Psyllopsis in order to get to the insecticide can before the rebels can administer it. Despite the team-up, the two generals are again defeated and are unable to escape as Rehan and crew spray the area down, seemingly killing Botfly. He does not reappear in the game. Grown Botfly appears as an enemy in Chapter 7. Appearances *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' *''Grown'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Insects Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Recurring Bosses Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters